Quand il ne s'agit plus de jouer
by MissLily95
Summary: Quand on a vécu l'enfer auprés d'une personne on semble lier à elle pour l'éternité...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, ce soir je met en ligne le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction sur Katniss et Peeta.

L'histoire se déroule après le retour des deux amants maudits dans leur district. Katniss et Peeta vivent désormais des maisons à l'égard avec comme voisin Haymitch. Je n'ai pas encore lu les deux autres livres et juste vu le film, alors cette histoire sera pour beaucoup tirée de mon imagination et de mon avancée dans le tome 2 pour m'inspirer.

Beta reader : Victoria

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins , je les ai juste empruntés.

* * *

**Peeta : Qu'est ce qui va se passer à notre retour ?**

**Katniss : Je ne sais pas… Je vais essayer d'oublier…**

**Peeta : Je ne veux rien oublier.**

_Ces mots Katniss les avaient échangés avec Peeta depuis deux semaines, avant de descendre du train, avant de saluer la foule avec lui, de voir le regard blessé de Gale qui avait pris Prim sur ses épaules pour qu'elle puisse la voir, avant tout un tas de choses. Elle vivait dans une nouvelle maison face à celle de Peeta avec sa mère et sa sœur, mais ne semblait plus vraiment habitué à vivre sous un toit. Elle avait vécu tellement de choses qui l'avaient à jamais changée que réapprendre à vivre « normalement » était assez dure. Et bien qu'elle soit face à la maison de Peeta, ils n'avaient plus échangé un mot depuis leur descente du train, et plus les jours passaient plus elle sentait un manque de ne pas être prêt de lui. A croire que vivre un enfer à deux vous rapprochait pour l'éternité même si vous essayez d'oublier tout ça._

_Ce fut donc après une nouvelle nuit de cauchemars, qu'elle se leva et sortit dehors pour profiter de l'air frai du début du jour pour se remettre un peu de sa nuit. Elle leva la tête en entendant la porte de la maison d'en face s'ouvrir et vit que c'était Peeta. Elle s'avança vers lui sans vraiment prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle ferait ou dirait une fois juste devant lui. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant légèrement tout contre lui. Apparemment elle n'était pas la seule à avoir ressenti le vide provoqué par l'absence de l'autre. D'eux-mêmes les bras de Katniss allèrent autour du cou de Peeta et elle ferma les yeux._

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez du prologue.


	2. Ne joue pas avec moi

Bonjour à tous, voilà le premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis en Reviews.

Beta Reader : Victoria

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins, je les ai juste empruntés.

* * *

_Elle se recula légèrement de ses bras qu'au bout de très longues minutes pour le regarder dans les yeux. Peeta vint poser une main sur sa joue pour repousser en douceur une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il était si doux envers elle et si attentionné, et en y repensant même quand ils étaient dans l'arène il s'était conduit comme ça à veiller sur elle, même quand il avait fais parti de la bande des districts 1 et 2. Elle rapprocha son visage de celui de Peeta mais ce qui se passa, elle ne l'attendait pas du tout. Peeta se recula en la relâchant tout en disant :_

**- Ne joue pas avec moi Katniss… Tu n'as plus à faire semblant…**

_Elle le regarda et remarqua son regard triste mais teinté d'amour aussi. Elle se recula n'étant pas encore sure de ses sentiments pour lui et ne voulant pas le faire souffrir plus qu'en ce moment. Elle le regarda s'éloigner pour aller vers la boulangerie où il avait repris son travail et soupira, espérant que cette fois sa mère ne trouverait pas une excuse pour le frapper car Katniss sentait la colère l'envahir dés qu'elle voyait des traces de coup sur Peeta. Elle prit la direction de la forêt et passa la barrière électrique. Elle passa récupérer son arc et des flèches avant d'aller sur la colline, sachant qu'elle ne verrait pas Gale. Pourquoi le verrait-elle alors qu'il la fuyait depuis son retour? Mais comment lui en tenir rigueur alors qu'elle avait embrassé Peeta dans l'arène sous les cameras dont elle avait oublié la présence pendant ce fameux baiser? Elle s'asseya dans l'herbe une fois en haut de la colline et regarda devant elle, elle savait bien qu'il fallait qu'elle choisisse entre Gale et Peeta, mais comment faire le bon choix ? Comment choisir entre celui avec qui elle avait tout partagé avant les jeux et celui avec qui elle avait vécu l'enfer dans les jeux. Elle passa la journée à la colline ayant emporté un morceau de pain avec elle, et ne rentra qu'assez tard juste avant que la nuit ne tombe voyant les regards inquiets de sa sœur et sa mère. Mais les rassura d'un sourire et s'asseya avec elle à table.  
_  
**- Un des garçons de ma classe a dit qu'il avait entendu des bruits de coups à la boulangerie en partant à l'école,** _dit Prim en regardant sa sœur._

**- Il a peut être mal entendu Prim**, _répondit Katniss ne voulant pas que sa sœur soit mêlée à tout ça._

_Elle mangea et ensuite attendit que Prim aille se coucher avant de ressortir et aller frapper à la porte de la maison d'en face. Elle s'en moquait si c'était la mère de Peeta qui lui ouvrait au moins elle lui dirait ce qu'elle pense de la manière dont elle traite son fils. Comme ci il n'avait pas assez subi avec les jeux. Mais ce fut Peeta qui ouvrit la porte et sortit en la refermant pour ne pas que sa mère entende. Elle le regarda et secoua la tête avant de poser une main sur sa joue où un bleu commençait à apparaitre. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et retourna vers chez elle pour aller dans sa chambre et le regarder à nouveau._

- **Comment elle peut te faire ça ?** _demanda-t-elle_. Avec **quoi elle t'a frappé cette fois ?**

- **C'est rien Katniss… **_répondit Peeta._

**- Non ce n'est pas rien ! Tu es un héros ! Tu as gagné les jeux ! Et même sans ça on ne frappe pas ses enfants.**

- Katni…

_Elle ne le laissa pas parler plus, sachant qu'il allait à nouveau se rabaisser comme à chaque fois. Elle le fit alors taire d'un baiser, un léger effleurement de leurs lèvres avant de reculer la tête pour le regarder. Elle refusait qu'il soit traité ainsi, qu'il souffre encore. Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou posant son front contre le sien, il était le seul à la comprendre et elle était la seule aussi. Ils avaient gagné les derniers jeux, mais étaient sorti si blessés de l'arène, marqués à vie. Elle alla vers le lit et s'y allongea lui laissant de la place pour s'endormir dans ses bras comme depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés quand Peeta était blessé. Et pour la première fois, première nuit depuis leur retour, Katniss ne fit aucun cauchemar. Elle se réveilla quand même au petit matin et sentit le souffle chaud de Peeta sur sa nuque, son bras étant autour de sa taille. Son souffle était calme et régulier, il devait donc dormir, elle ne bougea pas et se remit à réfléchir comme la veille sur la colline. Gale avait toujours était un ami pour elle, elle n'avait pas pensé une seconde à des sentiments pour lui avant les jeux. Peeta, elle n'avait pas non plus pensé à ça avant les jeux… Mais depuis qu'il avait dit être amoureux d'elle à l'interview, ses sentiments se sont mis à se chambouler dans sa tête. Et encore plus une fois dans les jeux où à chaque bruit de canons elle avait senti la peur l'envahir en pensant que c'était lui._

Le bras de Peeta la resserra doucement et son souffle changea, signe qu'il était en train de se réveiller. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et lova son dos contre le torse de Peeta et frissonna quand elle sentit un baiser au creux de son cou. Elle se tourna doucement vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

- **Peeta,**_ commença à dire Katniss._

- **Chut…. Peu importe si c'est qu'un instant volé,**_ répondit il. _**Je prendrai tout ce que tu me donneras Katniss… Sans que tu te justifies.  
**  
_Elle continua de le regarder dans les yeux, il pensait toujours à elle avant de penser à lui-même. Elle soupira légèrement et l'embrassa sur la joue, sans pour autant bouger de ses bras, au contraire elle s'y blottit encore plus, posant la tête sur son torse en refermant les yeux. Elle lui dirait dans la journée… Après qu'elle se soit rendormie et enfin récupérée toutes les heures de sommeil qu'elle avait de retard.  
_

* * *

Réponse aux Reviews : Fan de twilight : Je suis aussi fan de Peeta et de Josh depuis l'avoir vu dans le secret de terabithia où il m'a complètement ému. Merci à toi pour ta review

Lady Hope, kimi-ebi, Steph et Margot : Merci pour vos encouragements

Dites moi ce que vous pensez de mon premier chapitre.

XoXo


	3. Plus personne ne te fera du mal

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà le 2em chapitre de ma fiction sur Peeta et Katniss  
je l'ai remis en ligne car la mise en page et le titre n'avait pas été pris en compte

Beta reader : SoBobbyDuppea

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins , je les ai juste empruntés.

* * *

_Katniss s'était rendormit beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, mais aussitôt elle sentit un froid et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le lit vide. Elle grogna légèrement et se leva pour aller dans la cuisine où sa mère était assise à boire du thé. Elle la regarda, s'asseyant face à elle, sachant Prim partit à l'école._

**Peeta a dit qu'il allait revenir,** _dit doucement sa mère_.

**Merci**,_ répondit Katniss_.** j'aurais préféré qu'il reste jusqu'à mon réveil…**

**Il est presque l'heure du déjeuner Katniss, tu as dormis comme un petit loir.**

_Katniss eu un léger sourire, c'est sur que vu comme ça, bon autant attendre pour manger. Elle se leva et décida d'aller vers la boulangerie. Bien sur Peeta n'avait plus besoin de travailler du fait d'avoir gagné les jeux avec elle, mais vu le caractère de la mère de Peeta, il avait repris son poste dans leur boulangerie familiale._  
_Elle entra dans la boutique et ce qu'elle vit la mit hors d'elle. Elle attrapa la barre de fer que tenait la mère de Peeta alors qu'elle allait l'abattre sur son fils, voilà avec quoi elle frappait Peeta. Elle tira sur la barre de fer, lui arrachant des mains et la lança hors d'atteinte. Elle plaqua ensuite la mère de Peeta contre un des murs vraiment folle de rage._

**Vous ne relèverez plus jamais la main ou quoi que ce soit d'autres sur lui !**_ cria presque Katniss._

_Elle sentit deux bras lui enlacer la taille et la faire sortir de la boulangerie. Elle ne chercha pas à se débattre sachant qui avait pu la sortir comme ça, et se tourna vers lui. Elle se retint de retourner dans la boulangerie en voyant qu'il avait la lèvre fendu et qu'il saignait. Elle tira un mouchoir de sa poche et le posa sur sa lèvre tout en ne le lâchant pas du regard. Plus jamais on le traiterait de la sorte, elle se portait garante d'y veiller. Bien sûr, les cris qui avaient retentit dans la boulangerie avait attiré beaucoup de passants dont certains mineurs qui allaient prendre leur poste à la mine. Katniss était trop occupé à soigner Peeta pour faire attention à eux. Il prit sa main et après un regard pris le chemin de leurs maisons sans dire un seul mot. Ils entrèrent dans la maison de Katniss et aussitôt la mère de Katniss s'occuper de soigner la lèvre de Peeta sans le questionner, sachant très bien ce qui se passait dans la maison d'en face._

**Je venais lui dire que je ne reviendrais pas travailler à la boulangerie,** _déclara Peeta à la réponse silencieuse des deux femmes._

**Elle n'a pas à te frapper, quelque que soit la raison Peeta,** _répondit Katniss de nouveau énerver par les agissements de la mère de Peeta._

**Aucune mère ne doit faire ça à ses enfants Peeta,** _dit calmement Mme Everdeen_. **D'ailleurs tu es le bienvenue ici… même si c'est la maison de Katniss et pas la mienne.**

**C'est NOTRE maison maman**,_ répondit Katniss avant de s'assoir à son tour et de prendre la main de Peeta dans la sienne._

_Ils restèrent dans la pièce jusqu'au moment du repas, puis Katniss emmena Peeta avec elle dans la forêt. Elle n'allait pas sur la colline, étant donné que c'était son endroit avec Gale, elle ne voulait pas que ça mette Peeta mal à l'aise, et ils s'installèrent au pied d'un arbre. Elle s'installa tout contre lui, ils n'avaient pas forcement besoin de parler pour se sentir bien l'un avec l'autre. Maintenant et surtout après ce qu'elle avait fait au matin, elle savait très bien qu'elle était son choix. Elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Peeta et souris._

**Ma mère te la proposé,** _dit Katniss._ **Mais moi je te demande, vient vivre avec nous Peeta… Je… Je veux m'endormir tous les soirs dans tes bras, car il n'y a que comme ça que j'arrive à vraiment bien dormir.**

**Katniss…** _répondit Peeta en l'enlaçant…_ **Quelqu'un t'a-t-il déjà refusé quelque chose ?**

_Elle se tourna vers lui ne comprenant pas du tout où il voulait en venir et pourquoi il lui répondait ça . Allait-il refuser par peur qu'elle joue encore avec lui ? Elle continua de le regarder sans répondre ne sachant pas du tout quoi lui dire, mais elle sentit son inquiétude s'envoler quand il eut un sourire et se pencha vers elle. Elle sourit à son tour et répondit au baiser qu'il lui donnait, lui donnant en même temps la réponse qu'elle attendait. Ils passèrent de bonnes heures ainsi à parler de choses et d'autres, même si du fait de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ils avaient assez peu de sujet de conversation. Ils passèrent ensuite chez Peeta pour récupérer le peu d'affaire qu'il avait, bien que Katniss ne trouve pas normal qu'il laisse la maison à sa famille alors qu'elle était à lui. Et puis après ce que sa famille lui avait fait subir, à sa place elle ne leur aurait fait aucun cadeau, mais Peeta était la bonté incarné, pardonnant presque tout à tout le monde. Elle lui fit ensuite de la place dans sa chambre, ne cherchant même pas à avoir l'accord ou pas de sa mère. Ils n'étaient pas encore majeur, mais sa mère avait bien du remarquer que sa fille avait réussit à dormir sans aucun cauchemar et avait un regard reposé. Elle s'asseya au bord du lit en regardant Peeta installer ses affaires dans l'armoire de la chambre, par contre elle allait faire changé le lit car même si elle adorait désormais dormir tout contre Peeta, un lit une personne était le meilleur moyen pour qu'une des deux personnes se retrouvent par terre pendant la nuit. Elle était en train de réfléchir à qui acheter un lit quand Peeta se plaça devant elle en la regardant._

**A quoi penses-tu ?** _demanda-t-il._

**A comment réussir à dormir à deux dans ce lit sans risquer de te mettre par terre durant mon sommeil,** _répondit Katniss avec un léger sourire._

**Et pourquoi je serais celui qui tombe et pas toi ?**

**Parce que ce ne sont jamais les femmes qui se retrouvent éjecté de leur lit**

_Elle le regarda en souriant mais ne s'attendit pas du tout à ce qu'il réagisse comme ça, se mettant à la chatouiller au niveau des côtes, la faisant éclater de rire tout en essayant d'échapper à ses mains. Et finalement ce qu'elle avait pensé, se déroula, sauf qu'ils tombèrent tout les deux sur le sol en riant. Elle finit par se redresser au bout d'un moment et lui vola un baiser avant d'aller dans la cuisine aider sa mère à préparer le repas. Depuis qu'elle avait gagné les jeux, elle s'était rapprochée d'elle et surtout le fait de ne plus jamais avoir peur de mourir de faim avait rendu le sourire à sa mère. Sa mère mit ensuite la table pour 5 personnes ce qui intrigua Katniss, mais elle pensa que sa mère avait peut être invité Haymitch à se joindre à eux, ce qui arrivait quelques fois. Elle sentit les bras de Peeta autour d'elle et sourit avant de tourner la tête vers la porte qui s'ouvrait sur l'invité mystère étant donné que Prim était dans sa chambre à faire ses devoirs. Mais là le sourire qu'elle avait eu en sentant Peeta l'enlacer s'évanouit aussitôt en voyant qui allait partager leur repas du soir._

* * *

J'espére que ce chapitre vous aura plus.

Merci à toutes pour vos gentils mots d'encouragements.

Eleaa : je ne le prends pas mal, je n'ai vu que le film et donc pour l'histoire de Peeta n'ai fait que poussé un peu plus (et volontairement) l'attitude de sa mère à son égard. Et je ne le vois pas se rebeller contre sa famille.

Fan de twilight : Merci pour les petites infos qui vont m'être utile pour la suite et qui m'ont été utile pour ce chapitre.


	4. Une très belle soirée

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà le 3em chapitre.  
Qui est donc l'invité mystère qui a fait perdre son sourire à Katniss ? Réponse dans ce chapitre.

Beta reader : SoBobbyDuppea

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins, je les ai juste empruntés.

* * *

_Katniss sentit les bras de Peeta autour d'elle et sourit avant de tourner la tête vers la porte qui s'ouvrait sur l'invité mystère étant donné que Prim était dans sa chambre à faire ses devoirs. Mais là le sourire qu'elle avait eu en sentant Peeta l'enlacer s'évanouit aussitôt en voyant qui allait partager leur repas du soir. Elle se sentit même gênée d'être aussi proche de Peeta alors que Gale venait de pousser la porte._

**Je me suis dit que ça te ferais plaisir que Gale dine avec nous**, _déclara la mère de Katniss._

_Oh ben oui… Quelle joie ce retrouvé face à son meilleur ami qui ne supporte pas sa relation avec Peeta et lui a même avoué être amoureux d'elle, la plongeant dans un horrible choix. Elle regarda Gale ne sachant pas comment se comporter si elle devait aller le serrer pour lui dire bonjour ou pas. Ce fut Peeta qui trancha ce moment de mal aise en tendant la main vers Gale pour le saluer, main que ce dernier serra aussi, ce qui soulagea Katniss… Gale s'était fait à l'idée sinon il n'aurait jamais serré la main de Peeta._

**Salut Catnip**, _dit Gale._ **Tu en fais une de ses têtes, on dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme ou quelque chose comme ça.**

**C'est ça fait l'idiot,** _répondit Katniss_. **Comme si tu ne savais pas pourquoi j'ai fait une tête pareille, après deux semaines à ce que tu me fuis hein**

_D'accord, elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui, mais ça lui avait fait mal quand même qu'il ne lui adresse plus la parole depuis son retour. Car même si elle n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui, elle tenait quand même à celui qui était son meilleur ami… en même temps le seul ami qu'elle avait une fois Peeta exclu de l'équation. Elle alla vers lui et le serra avant de frotter ses vêtements qui avaient prit la poussière qui était sur ceux de Gale._

**Tu veux peut être de dépoussiérer avant de manger ?** _Demanda-t-elle en le regardant._

**Vois tu ta mère m'avait proposé de venir manger et profiter de votre douche,** _répondit Gale_. **Il parait qu'on n'a pas les mêmes dans l'autre partie du village.**

_Katniss leva les yeux, se souvenant presque mot pour mot de l'interview de Peeta avant qu'il ne rentre dans l'arène. Et il en avait justement parlé, et bien sur Gale sautait sur l'occasion de parler de ça, mais sans qu'elle comprenne si c'était de manière à blessé Peeta ou juste à l'embêter. Elle allait avoir besoin de temps pour comprendre cela et surtout être certaine que Gale l'avait accepté. Prim qui était sortie de sa chambre indiqua la salle de bain à Gale avant d'aller s'assoir à table avec un sourire. Elle semblait bien apprécier Gale, mais en même temps il avait veillé sur elle et sa mère pendant l'absence de Katniss, c'était donc normale que sa mère l'invite ainsi en guise de remerciement. Car jamais Gale n'accepterait qu'elle lui donne de l'argent ou quoi que ce soit, alors l'invité était la seule manière de le remercier et Katniss le savait._

_Elle se tourna vers Peeta et le regarda un moment avant d'aller vers lui et l'embrasser au coin de lèvres comme pour le rassurer que la présence de Gale ne changerait rien entre eux. Il eu un sourire à son tour et la serra doucement dans ses bras tout en chuchotant « il a de la mémoire ton ami ». Il ne semblait pas avoir mal prit la dernière phrase de Gale et c'était tant mieux._  
_Finalement peut être que tout aller enfin redevenir normal, enfin aussi normal que ça pourrait l'être désormais. Et en tout cas la soirée le fut, tout ce passa très bien et dans la bonne ambiance apporté par Gale avec quelques petites répliques que Peeta commença en fin de soirée à reprendre. Comme duo comique ils étaient assez doués d'ailleurs. Mais comme toute chose a une fin, Gale partit pour rentrer chez lui, mais après avoir promis à Katniss de venir la chercher la prochaine fois qu'il chasserait ou tout simplement sortirait du district._

_Katniss profita en première de la salle de bain pour se changer, car même si désormais Peeta et elle dormirait ensemble, elle n'était pas prête à se changer devant lui. Elle enfila une tenue de nuit, comme celle qu'elle avait au capitole, finalement elle s'y faisait à ce genre de vêtements qui restaient très sobre mais étaient agréable à porter par rapport à d'autres tenues qu'elle avait pu mettre avant ça. Elle laissa ensuite la place à Peeta et alla s'allonger dans son lit sous les couvertures, le sommeil la guettant déjà malgré son réveil tardif, mais avec les émotions de la journée c'était un peu normal d'être aussi fatigué. Elle sentit Peeta s'allonger à ses côtés et glisser doucement un bras autour de sa taille, se collant contre son dos._

**Finalement il est sympa Gale,** _dit-il._

**Je suis assez contente que vous vous entendiez comme ça,**_ répondit Katniss_. **Ca serait dur que mon meilleur ami et mon petit ami ne s'entendent pas.**

**Tu… tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?**

**Je dis que ça serait dur que toi et Gale ne vous entendiez pas, et il me semble que le mot pour te désigner au vue de notre relation est bien petit ami non ?**

**Oui… oui c'est bien ça.**

_Malgré le fait qu'elle lui tourne le dos, elle pouvait le sentir sourire. Elle se tourna vers lui et vit qu'en effet elle avait bien raison, il souriait, même si elle le voyait qu'avec la lumière provenant de la lune et qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. Elle en profita pour l'observer ainsi avec un léger sourire, elle avait eu beaucoup de chance de tomber avec lui dans l'arène. D'autres garçons du district n'auraient surement pas chercher à la protéger comme il l'avait fait et puis … ils étaient loin d'avoir le charme de Peeta. Oui elle avait beaucoup de chance, elle aurait pu tomber beaucoup beaucoup plus mal. Elle le laissa se rapprocher doucement vers son visage et répondit à son baiser qui se faisait bien tendre après les soucis de la journée et surtout l'affrontement avec la mère de Peeta. Bien qu'elle fût certaine que ça n'était pas encore fini tout ça… Mais peut importe, elle ferait absolument tout désormais pour le garder en sécurité et que plus jamais personne ne lui ferait du mal, lui qui était la bonté même… lui qui était devenu tout pour elle… Elle savait qu'elle pourrait vivre sans Gale, même si ça la ferait souffrir, mais si elle venait à le perdre lui… Elle deviendrait folle c'était une certitude, car plus personne n'arriverait à calmer ses nuits de cauchemars et la peur qu'elle avait en elle de savoir que le Président Snow n'en avait pas fini avec eux, et encore moins avec elle qui l'avait provoquée._  
_Bien que maintenant si elle était interviewé comme après qu'ils aient gagnés, il n'y aurait plus une seule trace de mensonge quand elle dirait qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans Peeta._

* * *

Et voilà pour le 3em chapitre, je n'ai pas encore d'idée pour le 4em chapitre, ce qui explique que la fin de celui là ne finit pas avec un peu de suspense comme le 2nd chapitre. J'ai fini de lire le tome 2 d'HG (en deux jours à peine), alors le chapitre 4 ne devrait pas tarder à arriver courant de la semaine prochaine.  
XoXo


	5. Une annonce sombre

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà le 4em chapitre de ma fiction sur Peeta et Katniss. Les choses vont s'assombrir pour nos deux amoureux.  
Car oui j'ai fini le tome 2 et il ne me reste plus grand-chose du tome 3 et je les adore.  
J'ai pas pu écrire avant à cause de soucis de santé m'ayant obligé à garder la tête droite et n'ayant pas de logiciel ou de personne à qui dicter ce chapitre ça a mis un peu plus longtemps. Et ensuite ma Super Beta Reader est en examen, donc elle prend déjà du temps pour me corriger et je tiens à la remercier cette fois publiquement.

Beta reader : SoBobbyDuppea

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins , je les ai juste empruntés.

* * *

_Les choses avaient enfin commencés à trouver une normale dans le monde de Katniss surtout depuis que Peeta vivait avec elle et que toutes les nuits elle avait le plaisir de s'endormir dans ses bras, évitant ainsi le côté sombre des rêves._

_Ce matin là elle se réveilla avant Peeta, une première depuis les deux semaines qu'il était là, car elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras et du coup dormait à loisirs. Elle se tourna très lentement vers lui pour ne pas le réveiller et l'observa un moment avant de caresser doucement sa joue. Aujourd'hui, les choses allaient surement se compliqué à nouveau, avec l'annonce à venir sur l'expiation qui avait lieu cette année. Elle espérait juste au plus profond d'elle que cette annonce ne pourra pas toucher Peeta de quelques manières que ce soit, car bien qu'elle aussi est souffert des jeux, elle se sentait prête à encaisser si elle savait Peeta et sa famille en sécurité quoi qui ce passe. Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui et frôla ses lèvres avant de sentir qu'il se réveillait et répondait à son baiser. Elle rompit le baiser au bout de quelques minutes pour le regarder dans les yeux avec un léger sourire._

**Quel doux rêve…** _déclara Peeta._

**Un rêve éveillé,** _répondit Katniss avant de se lever._

_Elle alla se changer dans la salle de bain, avant de descendre aider sa mère à préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle la trouva devant le lait qui bouillait et retira rapidement la casserole du feu avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de sa mère. Tout le monde savait que Snow ferait absolument tout pour briser l'espoir que Katniss avait éveillé au fond des gens avec son acte d'amour mais surtout de rébellion pendant les jeux. Et qu'il allait surement profiter de l'expiation pour se débarrasser de Katniss. Elle embrassa sa mère sur la joue avant de la remplacer dans la préparation du petit déjeuner avant de sentir les bras de Peeta se resserrer autour d'elle avec force. Elle posa ses deux mains dessus avant d'éteindre le feu._

_La journée passa ainsi dans un silence presque total, entrecoupé d'étreinte de la part de Peeta qui devait surement penser la même chose qu'elle concernant cette annonce. Et le soir ils étaient tout les 4 avec Prim devant la télévision attendant la fameuse annonce._

_Katniss sentit la nausée la prendre en voyant le visage du président Snow apparaitre à l'écran après le logo et la musique que Capitole._

**Cette année,** _commença à dire Snow_. **Nous allons avoir le plaisir d'assister à une expiation et pour cela une enveloppe a été tirée ce matin annonçant le choix des tribus. Et cette année pour les 75em Hunger Games, chaque district devra fournir un tribu parmi les plus forts… Un seul tribu et aucune possibilité de se porter volontaire pour cette année…**

_Katniss n'entendit pas la suite, tout c'était mis à se chambouler dans sa tête à la suite des mots de Snow. Un tribu… parmi les plus forts… hors les plus forts était les vainqueurs des Hunger Games… Et aucune possibilité de se porter volontaire… Ce qui signifiait que si Peeta était choisis, elle devra être mentor et le voir tenter de survivre face à des gens plus vieux que lui… Et ne pensait même pas à ce qu'elle devrait faire si c'était elle qui était choisit. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras et tourna la tête pour voir le visage de Prim qui avait elle aussi comprit ce qui venait de se dire. Elle tira doucement sa petite sœur dans ses bras et la berça doucement, répétant sans cesse : ça va aller… je te le promets Prim… ça va aller.  
Mais si ça devait aller, pourquoi évitait-elle de ne pas regarder vers Peeta qu'elle avait entendu se lever pour aller se mettre à la fenêtre… Surement par peur de voir la même résolution dans ses yeux que dans les siens si c'était eux la personne choisit… Et la peur de voir l'autre être choisit. Elle se releva quand Prim fut calmé et alla vers lui, pour glisser sa main dans la sienne._

**Une chance sur trois que ce soit Haymitch…** _dit elle_. **Il va falloir le sevrer de l'alcool dés maintenant…**

**Deux chances sur trois de ne pas te revoir dans une arène,** _répondit Peeta._

_Elle tourna la tête vers lui tout en serrant la main. « Alors profitons à fond de ce temps avant la moisson »… Ce fut les mots qu'elle prononça avant de monter se coucher, l'entrainant à sa suite. Elle ne chercha même pas à aller se changer dans la salle de bain, mais seulement alors que Peeta lui tournait le dos. Elle se blottit dans ses bras peu après et l'encercla de ses bras, revoyant encore le regard de Snow pendant l'annonce qui l'avait gelée de l'intérieur…. Il y aurait un trucage dans le choix, elle le sentait, c'était elle qu'il voulait revoir dans l'arène afin de l'anéantir définitivement cette fois. Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devrait savoir pour retourner dans l'arène et ainsi avoir le plus de chance possible d'en survivre et de retrouver Prim, sa mère et Peeta. Elle s'endormit au matin et rêva de l'annonce de la tribu du district 12... Effie plongeant la main dans le bocal de verre et en tirer un papier sur les trois de présent dedans…. S'approcher du micro avant d'ouvrir le papier et d'en lire le nom inscrit … « Peeta Mellark»…. Elle se réveilla en hurlant et se débattant des bras qui la tenait et qu'elle pensait être ceux des pacificateurs comme dans son sommeil._

**Chut… chut Katniss,** _dit doucement Peeta_. **C'est moi… ce n'était qu'un rêve… Je suis toujours là…**

**C'était… ton nom…** _répondit Katniss encore secouée par son rêve._

**Si ça venait à arriver, je te fais la promesse de tout faire pour gagner ces jeux et ensuite vivre avec toi Katniss**

_Il la fit se recoucher la tête sur son torse tout en caressant ses cheveux pour finir de la calmer et la rassurer. Elle finit par s'endormir par épuisement en murmurant « je te le promet aussi »_

* * *

Alors vos pronostics pour celui qui sera tirer au sort pour retourner dans l'arène ?  
J'ai créé il y a quelques temps une page Facebook : .?filter=nf#!/pages/The-Twilight-Games/294886587261036  
Il n'y a pas autant d'activité que je le souhaiterais, mais si jamais vous voulez me rejoindre, je vais d'ailleurs mettre en place un sondage pour ce que soit VOUS qui décidiez de qui retournera dans l'arène (à choisir entre Peeta et Katniss, qu'Haymitch y retourne ne serait pas très intéressant pour moi.)


End file.
